Snapped Canada
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Canada's tired of being ignored, forgotten, and even being confused for his brother. How does he react to this? MURDERING OTHERS! art belongs to owner


song belongs to Nickelback.

* * *

It was then that Matthew decided he wasn't going to be invisible anymore and that everyone wouldn't mistake him for his brother ever again.

_Got a criminal record_

_I can't cross state lines  
First on the bad list_

_And you're last on mine  
Lookin for a scapegoat_

_Long past due  
Walking down the aisle_

_Staring straight at you  
_

Matthew smiled, not his usual smile, but a scary one.

_I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
_

He had attacked someone out of nowhere.

_He said, she said_

_No she don't  
Be back before morning_

_And you know she won't  
I remember that summer_

_Like yesterday  
And I remember his mother_

_As he was dragged away  
_

Said Canadian is now covered in blood and still smiling creepily…the body of Arthur Kirkland lying at his feet…dead.

_I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
A whole lot of memories, yours and not mine  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
_

Everyone in the room turned to see Arthur at the Canadian's feet and Matthew covered in blood.

_Got a criminal record_

_I can't cross state lines  
First on the bad list_

_And you're last on mine  
Lookin for a scapegoat_

_Long past due  
Walking down the aisle_

_Staring straight at you  
_

The others are officially freaked out now. Never before have they seen this happen…Matthew just snapped out of nowhere and brutally murdered Arthur during their world meeting. Who knows who he'll murder next?

_I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
A whole lot of memories, yours and not mine  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside, where do I hide?"_

Turning to face Francis Bonnefoy, Matthew said, "This is for not coming to get me when you had the chance after giving me to Arthur after the 7 years war."

With that, Matthew attacked the Frenchman and murdered him, even more brutal than Arthur for he had gauged out Francis' eyes, cut off his head with a freakin hockey stick, ripped out his intestines, and then cut him into tiny pieces with the same hockey stick he used to cut off Francis' head.

And the whole time, the others are just watching what's going on, afraid to do anything about it.

When he was done with his murder of the Frenchman, Matthew stood up, adorned in more blood.

He gifted the others with a far creepier smile, causing the others to scramble away in fear.

The usually loud and obnoxious American had fallen silent, just as all the other nations in the room.

Looking at his brother, he couldn't fully process what had just happened.

One, his "father" was just murdered, and now France was dead on the ground also.

Alfred wanted to run, but was glued to his seat in horror.

For once, he wasn't sure if him being a hero would help.

He regretted forgetting Canada for all these years.

Gaining a bit of confidence, he spoke up, stuttering slightly.

"Y-yo, Mattie..."

He stiffly raised himself to stand, trying to act as if he wasn't scared, but couldn't help but shaking more than slightly.

Matthew looked at Alfred, and idea of how to murder him forming in his mind.

The Canadian tilted his head slightly, still smiling creepily.

"Yeah Alfred?" He asked, voice not as quiet and soft as it usually is...instead it's loud and almost commanding.

Slowly, he inched towards the American.

Yeah...he definitely has a way to murder Alfred now.

Of course, he'd have to get close enough to him to put it in action though.

Luckily, almost everyone else has left the two alone after they saw what the Canadian did to two of the nations.

"Matt, dude, calm down.. P-please.. Lemme help you... You just need a hero...! R-right dude?!"

Alfred tried his best to keep his ground, but couldn't help backing up slightly seeing that Matthew had taken a step closer to him.

Seeing the murderous like look in his bright eyes, Alfred gulped down a lump in his throat and cursed at himself in his head for not leaving along with the others.

Matthew wouldn't hurt him, though... Right? They were brothers.

Everything would be okay.. Or at least, that's what Alfred kept telling himself as he watched the other closely.

"How can I calm down when every other nation keeps ignoring me, forgetting I'm even here, or even confusing me for you?" Matthew asked.

He hums the song Where Do I Hide by the Canadian band Nickelback.

Once the Canadian is close enough to his American brother, he whacks the other upside the head with his hockey stick...repeatedly.

To be honest, he needs a 'test subject' to help make something...cupcakes.

Even though he'd prefer pancakes, he would rather make cupcakes out of the other.

Falling to the ground roughly before he could respond to Matt's question, all Alfred could feel was a throbbing, shooting pain in his head.

Screaming out in agony, he begged Matthew to stop.

"M-MATT! Come on! St-stop.. P-please..." His words got quieter and quieter as he got hit more.

Wishing he wasn't so weak right now, Alfred made himself look up at his brother with a pleading look.

Barely audible, Alfred stutters out again, "P..Please."

Beginning to lose his consciousness, he started to see spots.

With one last, strong, whack to the head, Matthew knocks out the American.

After that happens, he picks up Alfred and slings him over his shoulder, one arm around the American and his hockey stick in the opposite hand.

Matthew carried Alfred to his house and chained him to a lab table so that Alfred couldn't leave.

He also stripped Alfred of his clothes.

He then waited for hours for the American to wake up so that the American will know the meaning of torture and the meaning of true terror.

The Canadian chuckled evilly.

After God knows how long, the now stripped American came to his senses again.

Slowly opening his eyes to a dim light above him, he attempted to lift his head to see his surroundings, but was cut short by a shooting pain driving through his whole head and down his spine.

After a few minutes of having a blank mind, and not remembering what happened, Alfred suddenly was hit with it all.

He remembered how his brother, Matthew, snapped.

There was no way Alfred could forget Matthew now.. Not after what he did.. A cold breeze made the American shiver and he realized he was naked.. And strapped to a, God, was this a lab table?

Terrified, Alfred prayed that this wasn't what he thought it was.. Now, where was his poor snapped brother?

"Good...you're awake. Now I can carry out my revenge for what you've done to me," Matthew hissed.

He picked up a scalpel and slowly walked to his brother with a completely psychotic look on his face.

The Canadian let loose a psychotic sounding laughter.

"There's no way you're getting out of this now are ya?" Matthew asked psychotically.

It was then that he passed by a bloody polar bear's head that's hanging from the wall.

MATTHEW KILLED KUMAJIRO! OH NO!

"M-Matt.." Alfred looked up at his brother, not sure if he should cry or beg for his life.

Maybe both? Maybe neither…

Looking into his deep purple eyes, Alfred could have sworn he could see the old Matthew in them.

The Matthew he forgot too much, the Matthew that was always so sweet to everyone, the Matthew that he missed more than anything right now.

But, Matt was right.

There wasn't really anyway for him to get out of this... Unless...

"Matthew.. Matt.. Hey..." Alfred sounded weaker than ever.

Here comes the bitch slap.

"Shut up!" The Canadian nearly shouted.

He then started cutting into Alfred's abdomen with the scalpel, knowing how the American would react and not really caring at all.

Matthew smiled as he cut into the American's abdomen.

In all honesty, he actually enjoys killing others, seeing as how he'd already done it to Arthur and Francis.

Not to mention Kumajiro.

Letting out a sharp scream and his eyes starting to water, Alfred choked out what he wanted to say before.

At this point he didn't care if Matthew cared, as long as he knew..

"Y-you... May not... B-believe thi-" Alfred was cut off for a second by a painful cough due to the pain his body was undergoing right now.

"I.. Matt.. I love you... Sorry if it's.. Stupid..."

Shutting his eyes, Alfred bit his lip and tried to contain his screaming after his confession to his brother.

At this point, Matthew just ignored the other and ripped of the circle of skin he created when cutting into the American's abdomen.

He didn't really care what the American has to say.

Matthew grabbed a couple of heated nails and a hammer.

Pressing the sharp end to one of Alfred's wrists, he hammered the nail into the wrist and did the same to the other one.

When that was done, he grabbed a couple of wires and tied them around the nails.

The Canadian went to a power box and pulled the lever, sending electricity into Alfred's body, electrocuting him and knocking him out.

Alfred couldn't process anything.

All he could do was scream and cry until he was knocked out from a mixture of blood loss and the electricity pulsing through his already damaged body.

Looks like the hero was close to being defeated.. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Matthew flipped the switch again, turning off the electricity and bade the hole in Alfred's body bigger...at least up to just past where his heart is.

He waited for the American to wake up so he could proceed with what it is he's doing.

"He has no idea what I'm using him for," Matthew said to himself.

Little did Matthew know, Alfred wouldn't be waking up again...

Matthew just went along with removing the American's intestines and heart.

He then used what he has of the American to make a whole lot of cupcakes.

The Canadian laughed and said, "Thank you for your patronage...brother."

As Matthew did all this, he could have sworn he heard a faint whisper of, "I'm sorry," from what felt like a different world.

Matthew whirled around but saw no one there.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"What do you want?"

"Just to say sorry, bro.." The whispering voice responded, very monotone.

It sounded like Alfred, but his normal spunk was gone.

"Love ya..."

"Bah!" Matthew said.

"I don't care what you have to say."

The Canadian smiles to himself.


End file.
